


Love For the Ages

by Adelaide388



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide388/pseuds/Adelaide388
Summary: Asami and his son fall in love with Akihito but he will only love one of them.Story requested by darkhime88 and title of this work was suggested by JorunnaParva (thank you both)
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 31
Kudos: 162





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhime88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhime88/gifts).



> Hey there guys, long time no see! Hopefully everyone is doing well. 
> 
> First things first, I'd like to apologize for abruptly deleting A Friend and A Lover. My only regret is that I deleted your lovely comments and kudos but I wasn't feeling good about it and I needed a fresh start. Couldn't do that with the story still existing. Second, I'd like to thank darkhime88 for the feedback on A Friend and A Lover, greatly appreciated and hopefully you - and anyone else - will keep doing so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The man in a grey-blue yukata strode towards the low table in the middle of his room and elegantly sat down on a pillow in the classic seiza style. His dark hair, which was usually slicked back, fell onto his face and barely reached his narrow eyes that habitually scanned his surroundings. Not that there was much danger to be found within the room’s cream-colored walls as a ryokan’s room was traditionally decorated to the minimum. Being alone was the sole reason he let himself get caught up within his own thoughts that were miraculously not work-related. No, today they were solely focused on his son.

And as if summoned, the boy himself walked into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes like a child.

“Good morning Father,” the boy said as he yawned. He plopped down onto the seat across from his father as they waited for breakfast to be brought in.

“Good morning Ryouta, did you sleep well?”

A sleepy smile greeted him. “Yeah. Hopefully you did too.”

The older man hummed and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, Ryouta checking his phone while his father pulled out a cigarette. It had always been like this between father and son. The silence was a reminder of long days of longings and nights of when simply feeling the other sleeping just a few inches away were their only sort of comfort. A lifestyle thrust upon them without warning but they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

A knock interrupted them and their host presented them with their breakfast; miso soup, omelette, and more.

“Thanks for the meal,” the two said and dived in.

The wonderful aroma of their food quickly overpowered the smell of smoke like the morning sun melting away the morning’s fog, nice and gentle. The soothing effect of their breakfast amplified by their tea, the room’s atmosphere, and their silence lulled them into a trance like state. But all too quickly did it shatter.

Ryouta set his chopsticks down as he stared at his father. “Father.” As if bracing for an incoming impact, the older man straightened up even more and brought out the terrifying persona all his business partners associated with Asami Ryuichi. Sharp and calculating and dangerous. “Hm?” 

The blue-eyed teenager sagged a bit as golden eyes stared down at his not-fully developed form as if from the top of an iron skyscraper. “Uh, I uh,” Ryouta cleared his throat a bit and ran a hand through his dark hair, “I wanted to let you know that I got accepted into the university I wanted.” The trailing off of Ryouta’s last words prompted Asami to encourage the boy to continue as he drank his tea.

“A-And that the university is in Shinjuku.”

No one would’ve believed Ryouta - not even Asami’s most trusted men - if he said that _the_ Asami Ryuichi choked and almost spat out his tea. It was just not possible to picture what all of Japan considered the epitome of elegance and perfection to fuck up.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Shinjuku Ryouta,” Asami said through gritted teeth once he had composed himself. No longer dormant was Asami now that his relaxed mind was pumped with adrenaline. “I sent you away to live with Michihiro at the temple for your own safety!”

Ryouta wouldn’t be Asami’s son if he himself didn’t stand his ground against danger. 

“I understand that Father,” Ryouta frowned, “But Shinjuku has the best university for studying economics! And if I’m going to succeed you, if I’m going to live up to and surpass you, then I have to go to Shinjuku!” 

And suddenly, Asami was no longer looking at the little brat who used to cry and run after him everytime Asami left the Buddhist temple for Shinjuku. The boy in front of him didn’t have the big blue eyes he associated with the warm summer skies of the countryside. The eyes Asami saw in that moment were ice cold and had dark storm clouds brewing in the background. 

“And don’t underestimate me Father,” Ryouta’s smirk was exactly like Asami’s, confident, “Uncle Michihiro trained me well in self-defense. I can take care of myself.” It was evident in the slightly defined muscles in the young man’s arms, his firm chest, and his stronger neck. 

Skyscraper against rising skyscraper, the two held their ground as they stared each other down. Asami closed his eyes and lit up another cigarette. “If that is what you want. I’ll see to it that Kirishima hires a detective to follow you around, your safety is my priority and this is non-negotiable.” Ryouta eagerly nodded and was practically bouncing in his seat much to Asami’s amusement. “I’ll have your luggage delivered to the penthouse-”

Ryouta’s smile dropped. “Actually Father, I have two favors to ask.” Asami’s brow rose in curiosity. “First one is that I want to live on my own in my own apartment and the second is that I want to work. I don’t want to rely on you because...I want to be independent.”

Asami so desperately wanted to reject the idea because he knew the hardships of studying and worrying about paying bills and he wanted to keep Ryouta from stressing like he himself did. But babying Ryouta would be ten times worse if the young man were to succeed him so Asami reluctantly said, “Alright, but I’ll choose where you live and where you work.”

The older man would never forget the joy on his son’s face. That was what he lived for and what he wanted to protect. And as the two went about their day at the old ryokan, Asami couldn’t help but think about all the fathers in Japan who were forced to miss out on this. They couldn’t watch their children grow and couldn’t really feel pride in the fact that they created someone who would be an asset to society. The Japanese work system kept fathers away from their homes, it kept him away from Ryouta, and he decided then that he’d have a word with some of the Diet members when he got back.

But for now, he’d focus on choosing the perfect welcome gift for Ryouta.

  
  



	2. Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone's safe and sound. Sorry I've been MIA but this chapter gave me hell ToT
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this late ass update and let me know what you think! I love to talk with you guys and I appreciate the feedback

“Hey, mind if I sit here?”

A guy who didn’t look a day over seventeen beamed at him. Everything about him reminded Ryouta of the sun: his fair hair, his warm eyes, glowing and flawless skin, his bright clothing. 

“Go ahead...?”

Hands with calloused fingers, smaller than Ryouta’s own, pulled out the chair next to him. The guy cringed when the chair let out a shriek that rang throughout the classroom, disturbing the peace, but he shrugged it off and sat down. 

“Takaba Akihito, nice to meet ya’!” 

Ryouta smiled. “Kazumi Ryouta, please take care of me.”

“So, what are you? Freshman? Sophomore?”

“Freshman. You?”

“I’m a senior!”

Ryouta gaped at Takaba. “Really?” he squeaked.

Takaba laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Shocking, huh?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, you barely look eighteen years old and I figured you’d at least be a sophomore.”

Takaba’s hazel eyes darkened, yet his smile remained. “I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

A shiver ran down Ryouta’s spine, but he didn’t feel fear, he felt excitement. The mysteries Takaba held within his eyes promised adventure, and Ryouta couldn’t wait to find out more about Takaba. 

University would be fun.

  
  


~

  
  


“Oh, yes! Harder!”

Akihito grunted and writhed. He reminded Asami of a cat with his sharp claws digging into Asami’s skin, his wild and messy hair sprawled over silk sheets, the beautiful arch of his back, and his incredible flexibility. It amazed Asami that Akihito’s long legs could go back until his toes touched the pillows just to take the pounding Asami gave him. 

“Right there~! OH!” 

Something about Akihito demanding, and for once accepting, from Asami sent him over the edge. Asami groaned, his grip bruised the boy’s ankles, and he flooded his lover’s ass with his hot cum, not letting a single drop of it slip out. Akihito screamed and jerked himself off, riding out his fifth orgasm hard.

Asami chuckled at Akihito’s glazed eyes and soft smile, a face of satisfaction. “Was it so good that you’re about to pass out?”

“Mm, shut up.” Without Akihito’s glare, the slurred command lacked its usual punch. “Pull out already, dammit. I need to make breakfast.”

Asami would have ignored Akihito’s request, but since there’s profit involved, he kissed the boy slowly and sensually before he pulled away. Asami relaxed against his mountain of pillows and treated himself to a cigarette. 

Akihito mewled, which to Asami sounded like a plea for another round, and pushed down on his stomach to get as much cum out of his ass as possible. The white waterfall in between two round mounds looked so beautiful to Asami. 

“If you don’t hurry, then I’ll help myself to another serving of you, Akihito.”

The boy’s fierce glare amused Asami. “Don’t you da- never mind, you’d do it.”

“So I _can_ train my little wildcat.”

He got a pillow to the face for that, but his smirk remained.

  
  


~

  
  


Takaba smiled and grabbed Ryouta’s wrist. “There they are! Guys over here!”

Ryouta’s heart almost stopped at the touch.

“Guys, this is Kazumi. Kazumi, this is Kou,” The guy with long dark hair grinned at him. “And this is Takato,” The short-haired one smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Kazumi Ryouta.” Ryouta bowed. 

“Nice to meet you too!” said Takato. 

Kou swung an arm around Ryouta’s neck. “You ready to go!?”

Ryouta nodded and all four of them headed to the nearest convenience store. He scanned the streets for suspicious people, with difficulty because of the crowded sidewalks, and stayed far away from the curb. The brunette slipped a hand behind his back and felt for the welcome gift his father had given him, one of Father’s favorite Ceska Zbrojovka handguns. 

“Kazumi?”

Takaba’s brows furrowed. Kou and Takato walked into the convenience store, lost in their conversation. Takaba placed a hand on Ryouta’s shoulder and he remembered to breathe. “Are you alright Kazumi? You seem a little tense.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine! Thanks for worrying about me.”

“Hm, alright. But if you need someone to listen to you, I’m all ears.”

Takaba smiled. He turned, and his petite figure disappeared behind the automatic doors. Ryouta stood outside in the hot sunlight for a little longer, basking in it. Being nice and polite wasn’t uncommon. Obviously. But why was Takaba’s kindness so different? Why did it make Ryouta’s heart flutter, why did it warm him like the countryside sun did, when it shouldn’t? They were both guys! It was wrong...

Ryouta glanced to his right and saw the bodyguard Father hired. What would his father say?

  
  


~

  
  


Akihito walked through the crowd of wealthy people, offering drinks and snacks.

It amused Asami to see his little wildcat dressed in the constricting clothes that the waiters wore. Akihito tugged at his bowtie, which left it crooked on his neck, and ran his hand through his gelled hair until it came undone. Akihito cursed at himself before he smoothed his hair down again. Asami’s lips twitched upward.

“-Mr. Asami?”

The grey-haired man smiled at him. He wanted an answer to his question, but Asami didn’t know what they’d been talking about.

“He asked if you’d be interested in getting to know his daughter, Sir,” whispered Kirishima. 

He owed that man a raise.

“Unfortunately, I’m not interested in finding a wife right now.”

The old man laughed. “I understand! A young man like you needs to enjoy life to the fullest! I know because when I was your age-”

Asami turned to Kirishima and whispered, “What’s Ryouta up to?”

“Well, Sir, right now he’s working at the club just like you told him to.”

“What time does he get off?”

“In an hour, Sir.”

“Good, tell the bodyguard to bring Ryouta to Sion when he’s done.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kirishima walked off with his phone. Asami’s companion continued talking about youth, but Asami wanted to cut his ears off. The old man was so wrong. Asami didn’t want to find a wife because he was young, it’s because he already had one.

Akihito made his way over to where Asami and the other man were and offered drinks. His lover blushed, probably because he remembered being Asami’s cute little cat maid in the afternoon, and avoided his gaze as Asami took a glass of champagne. 

Just as Akihito made to walk off, Asami whispered, “Five minutes. Meet me in the bathroom.”

“No, what the fuck?!” Akihito hissed.

Asami elbowed Akihito’s tray, and the drinks splashed onto his lover. “What the-?!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Sato, I need to talk to this boy’s manager. Let’s continue this conversation another time. Contact my secretary.”

The old man stuttered a response, but Asami had already dragged Akihito away. A few guests stared at them, whispering scathing comments about his lover’s careless mistake, about all of him. Akihito blushed and lowered his gaze.

“Let go.”

“No.”

Asami looked ahead again. He took them to the one person restroom and locked the door. Akihito attempted to wash out the stain but refused to look at Asami.

“What the hell is wrong with you, jerk? Huh?!” A tear slipped from Akihito’s eyes. “You always do what you want without caring about how that affects me! I hate you!”

He hugged Akihito from behind. “I never meant to embarrass you.”

Akihito turned to look back at him, so Asami took advantage of the opportunity and kissed him. Asami’s inability to communicate with his lover infuriated him to no end, but it made his love for Akihito grow stronger because Akihito never gave up on them. He made their relationship work and never asked for anything in return. So selfless and headstrong. He rubbed himself against Akihito, kissed and sucked his neck wherever he could, slipped a hand into Akihito’s messed up dress shirt to fondle his nipples. Anything to give Akihito the pleasure he deserved despite the pain Asami gave him. 

“Ah~! Ryuichi, more!”

He pulled his lover’s pants down and fondled Akihito’s ass cheeks to his heart’s content. Asami smirked. 

_Smack!_

Asami loved the echo effect the bathroom provided him with. A stadium to hear all of his wildcat’s beautiful mewls and moans as he worked his lubed up fingers into Akihito. 

Akihito watched him work through the mirror in horror. “D-Did you just pull out a bottle of _lube_ from your _pocket_?!”

“Yeah,” Asami smirked. He rubbed his lover’s insides until he got Akihito singing. “I’m always prepared to take care of my little wildcat.” Asami bit Akihito’s ear.

His lover pushed him away, then pulled him back by the necktie. Akihito glared. “I’m not your damn cat.” He dropped to his knees and freed Asami’s cock from the constraint of his pants. To him, it seemed as if Akihito seduced as naturally as he breathed. Akihito made out with his cock, his luscious lips kissed and sucked him, while his hands jerked him off slowly. Hazel eyes glanced up from underneath feathery lashes. When Akihito kissed Asami’s balls, the businessman had enough and lifted his lover onto the sink.

“Ready?” Asami said. He held his cock to the gates of heaven.

Akihito grinned. “Give it to me.” 

  
  


~

  
  


_Game Over!_

“Yes!” Ryouta yelled while smirking. 

Kou groaned and took a swig of his beer. Takato slapped Kou’s back and laughed at his friend’s pout. “You’re so good at this game, Kazumi! Did you see his last kill?” He elbowed Kou. 

“Shut up!” Kou locked Takato in a headlock and the two wrestled around a bit.

Takaba laughed and congratulated Ryouta. “You suck ass, Kou! Admit it, don’t be a sore loser!”

Kou glared as he twisted Takato’s arm behind his back. “Never!”

Ryouta laughed. “You’ll never get a girl with that attitude.”

Kou released Takato, who hissed at his bones’ protest and sulked in the room's corner. Takaba laughed harder and almost dropped his beer.

Takato sat up and smiled. “Speaking of girls, Kimiko and I are arranging a goukon this Saturday. You guys want to go?”

“Kimiko?” Kou pounced on Takato with a sly grin. “Well, look at you! Getting it on with the university’s librarian, huh? That explains why you’re always there in between classes!”

Takato blushed and shoved Kou away. “I-It’s not like that!”

Ryouta and Takaba laughed. “Cut him some slack, Kou!” Takaba said. “At least he’s getting some! We always thought he’d be the last to get a girl, but look at him now, he’s the first!”

“Hey, what do you mean ‘last’?!”

Takato grumbled and got ready to play the next round. Ryouta smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Takato. As long as you use protection-”

“Not you too!”

They all laughed. “No, but seriously,” Takato wiped a tear from his eyes. “Are you guys going or not?”

“I am!” Kou said. The long-haired guy popped open another beer.

“I’ll go,” said Ryouta.

“You, Akihito?”

Takaba shook his head. “No, I’m volunteering at the animal shelter this weekend. You guys have fun without me.”

Kou pouted. “Aw, you always have something when we plan goukons…”

Ryouta loved how beautiful Takaba’s skin looked when he flushed in embarrassment. But he loved Takaba’s kind heart even more. He wondered, though, why _did_ Takaba skip goukons?

  
  


~

  
  


He regretted calling Akihito again for the second time.

“Can you wait for just a second! That restaurant isn’t going anywhere!” His lover screamed. Asami held the phone away from his ears as he heard Akihito curse. Water splashed and a cat’s hiss followed. “Work with me kitty!”

“I’m outside the animal shelter-”

“Ouch!”

“-so hurry up or I’ll drag you out myself.”

“Jerk! Both of you! Kitty-!”

Asami hung up and glanced at Kirishima. His secretary’s glasses could hide his eyes, but Asami could see his shoulders shaking. The last time he saw Kirishima laugh had been when Kirishima and seven-year-old Ryouta pranked Kirishima’s wife, so he forgave him this time. His secretary needed laughter in his life. Asami regretted taking that away from the man.

“Kirishima, about your raise…”

  
  


~

  
  


Takaba looked tense, and it had nothing to do with the exam they were taking. The blonde would usually slouch in his chair during class, but today, he sat up straight. His favorite pencil, the one with the bear eraser at the tip, shook in his trembling hand, and Takaba kept shifting in his chair.

“Are you okay, Takaba?” Ryouta whispered.

“Mmhmm.” 

He found it weird the way Takaba moaned, _moaned_ , his response, but Ryouta couldn’t ask about it at the moment. Their tyrannical professor walked by their seats. Ryouta flipped to the next page of his exam, except he couldn’t concentrate. The way Takaba bit his plump lips, now bruised and red, and the way he kept moving his hips sent sparks throughout Ryouta’s body. The brunette shook his head and answered the question.

A few minutes passed. 

“Oh!”

Everyone looked at Takaba, who held his hand up to his mouth, eyes wide in shock. The professor raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

“N-No, Sir! I juuussst,” Takaba sung. His legs clenched together. “Figured out the answer. That’s all!”

The professor looked unsatisfied with the response, Takaba’s tight smile didn’t help either, but he shrugged it off. “Keep it to yourself next time or I’ll kick you out. Get back to work everyone!”

Class ended soon and Ryouta tried asking Takaba about the incident earlier, but when he got back to his seat, Takaba had already left. 

The mystery of the angelic Takaba being nowhere near solved.

  
  


~

  
  


Akihito leaves the boys’ gathering and goes home to the penthouse, should be after the party he had served Asami drinks in

Kazumi gave all of his undivided attention to Kou and Takato while his friends told the kid their stories of what university had been like for them the first few years. Akihito drank his beer. 

When he’d met Kazumi, the freshman looked so small sitting alone in the massive classroom, despite his unfairly tall stature and toned muscles. It must have been those wide, sky-blue eyes of his. They’d looked around the classroom in wonder, and now he looked at Akihito’s friends like a kid being offered candy. Akihito snickered. Kazumi reminded him of his old neighbors’ kids that he cared for back in high school, but as much as Akihito loved to look after kids, he didn’t like how he had to watch his language or his behavior. So he avoided children when he could. But Kazumi just tugged his heartstrings, and he talked to the kid.

“Aki!” Kou yelled.

“Huh?”

Kazumi nodded towards him. “Your phone’s ringing.”

“Oh!”

Akihito walked out of his friend’s apartment. “Hello?”

“You didn’t answer my text.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Ryuichi could be so dramatic sometimes. “You didn’t even give me five minutes to reply, Ryuichi. I’ve got a life, you know?”

“...”

Akihito sighed. They used to fight about this when they started dating. He didn’t know why his lover would be so uptight about his lack of response, so Akihito would ignore his phone just to spite him. Until someone kidnapped Akihito. That was the first time he had been grateful Ryuichi accessed his location and hired someone to follow him. He understood Ryuichi then, and now, Akihito sent a text or answer his phone as long as he got his freedom.

“I zoned out, so I didn’t feel my phone vibrate or hear it ring, sorry. Anyway, I’m at my friend’s apartment drinking beer. Did you need me to pick something up on the way back?”

“No, just get something for yourself if you want and get here soon.”

“Geez!” Akihito laughed. He imagined his lover pouting as he said that. “Miss me much?”

“See you in five minutes.”

Ryuichi hung up. Akihito laughed even harder and fumbled his way inside. His friends looked at him like he’d lost his mind. 

“Are you okay, Aki?” Takato asked.

“Bet it was his girlfriend!” Kou said.

Akihito blushed and bristled. “I don’t have a girlfriend. It was...my mom! Telling me something Dad did. Anyway, I’ve got to go. Bye!” He made sure he got his phone and his - skinny - wallet before he left, though, as he prepared to leave, he felt the stare of Kazumi on him. Akihito didn’t pay it any mind, but it made him curious to know if Kazumi knew he lied.

  
  


~

  
  


Akihito breathed in the cool air of the penthouse’s top-notch AC. “I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Akihito.” Ryuichi’s smooth voice made Akihito shiver. His lover watched him take off his shoes from down the hall. “You didn’t buy yourself anything?”

“Nah, I wanted to get home quickly,” Akihito said. He approached Ryuichi and snickered. “I heard how desperate you were and didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Instead of a frown, as Akihito expected, Ryuichi smirked. “Glad to see you learned to obey my commands.” Ryuichi kissed him before he could say something and then pulled away. “And who you belong to.”

“What the fuck?! I belong to no one! Are you listening to me?!”

“Hurry and take a bath. The water’s warm.”

Akihito glared at his lover. When Ryuichi disappeared into the kitchen, he grinned, then laughed. Ryuichi might be a controlling bastard and thought he owned Akihito, but he knew the jerk didn’t want to admit how much he’d fallen for Akihito. He’d play along with it for Ryuichi’s pride and because their banter entertained him. Akihito’s just glad Ryuichi loved him just as much as Akihito loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update! The next chapter should wrap this story up, and though it might take a while (sorry), I intend to finish this story by the end of the year.


	3. Fall

Daily Report to Asami Ryuichi:

10:30 AM - Asami Ryouta left his apartment and took a bus

10:45 AM - Arrived at Shinjuku Station 

11:09 AM - Arrived at Ginza

11:29 AM - Entered Matsuya Ginza department store

1: 36 PM - Asami Ryouta left Matsuya Ginza

2: 20 PM - Arrived in Shinjuku and took a bus to the university for his lecture hall at 1500

4: 25 PM - Leaves the university…

Ryouta’s detective stops typing as he watches his assignment separate from the friends. The detective can’t help but raise a brow. Asami Ryouta always eats with his friends on Tuesdays, and now the boy is heading straight for the bus. The detective swiftly catches up to the brunette.

...and takes a bus to…

The detective’s eyes widen when the Skyscraper district comes into view. Asami Ryouta is either heading to Sion or the boss’ penthouse, which is terrible either way because the boss won’t be happy. The bus dropped them off away from where the detective knows the penthouse is and immediately sends his report. He doesn’t know why the boss must know when his son stops by the penthouse for a surprise visit, but he knows that he’ll get fired if he doesn’t let the boss know immediately.

The detective gulps and continues watching the entrance of the apartment complex with bated breath.

~*~

Asami’s phone lights up his office at Sion.

The businessman finished reading a report then checked his phone, thinking it was his lover asking him about dinner, but his smile dropped hard when he saw the detective’s last text message. Asami’s eyes widened and he dove for the phone on his desk.

“Kirishima, get the car!” He yelled. 

Asami snatched his coat from the back of his chair and rushed out of the office, barely remembering to lock the door. Suoh, who stood guard outside Asami’s office, scrambled to catch up with his boss.

Employees walking throughout Sion threw themselves out of Asami’s way when they saw the man bulldozing his way out of the building. As if his piercing gaze wasn’t nerve-racking enough, the dark shadows that befell them made them glow supernaturally.

The two reached the parking lot where Kirishima waited for them in the car. Asami didn’t even give Suoh time to open the backseat door for him and instead barked at Kirishima to drive to the penthouse.

Ever the dutiful secretary, Kirishima drove the car around the grey city like in the action movies, occasionally glancing at his fidgeting boss. Even Suoh started bouncing his leg.

Kirishima hadn’t finished parking the car when Asami ran out towards the tall, iron apartment he called home.

“Sir-!” Kirishima yelled. 

The stunned lobby man watched as in a flash, Asami stood in the elevator with the metal doors closing, giving his guards no choice but to take the stairs towards the penthouse.

Asami texted Akihito as he paced inside the grey elevator like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Anyone who tried getting on thought twice when they saw Asami and those who still tried didn’t dare breathe, running out of the elevator at their stop. The lift’s slow ascent and Akihito’s or Ryouta’s lack of response didn’t help soothe Asami.

The elevator reached the top floor and Asami bolted.

The floor of the long, constricting hallway felt as if it were a thick mud that slowed him down, but he finally burst through the door, immediately noticing the lack of shoes.

“Akihito! Ryouta!”

His gasps for air filled the cold and dark penthouse. Asami checked all the rooms for his son or his blonde lover but found neither. He didn’t find any of Akihito’s personal items missing from their bedroom, but he found a bag full of matcha green tea powder and a tea set on the counter. 

Asami dialed the detective. “Where’s my son?”

Kirishima and Suoh walked into the penthouse at the moment, gasping for air. They looked up and saw their boss’s face pale while on the call.

“Keep an eye on him, I’ll be right there.”

Asami dialed Akihito’s number. His guards wisely followed him out in silence as Asami could explode at any second. Akihito’s phone instantly sent Asami to voicemail right as he reached the elevator doors.

Kirishima and Suoh watched the man stare at the phone held by his shaking hand before Asami sighed. 

“Suoh, find Akihito. Kirishima, take me to Yuna.”

The bespectacled secretary gasped. “Ryouta’s with...Yuna?”

Asami nodded. The elevator opened, and all three men stepped inside, silent like a grave.

~*~

The afternoon sun splashed the grey cemetery with saturated oranges, reds, and yellows and created purgatory on earth. Ryouta stood in front of Kirishima Yuna’s grave, beloved wife and friend, whom Ryouta had considered a mother. 

“Son.”

The brunette turned and saw his father approaching him with Kirishima. No one said anything for a while until Ryouta crouched.

“Today’s your birthday, Dad. But instead of giving you a surprise,” Ryouta chuckled dryly. “It was the other way around.”

Asami could only watch his son stand and glare at him in silence.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! I get that you’re not exactly an outstanding citizen, but this is a new low, even for you! Takaba’s twelve years younger than you, and he’s barely living life while you’ve already established yours. And to top it all off, you didn’t even try to hint that you had a lover! I mean, all those times you visited me and we told each other how our lives were going, you hid something like this?! We’re family, we’re all we’ve had from the start, so we’re supposed to be there for each other aren’t we?!”

Asami ran and hugged Ryouta tight as if the wind would blow the boy away. 

“Let go!”

“I’m sorry,” Asami whispered. “I should’ve told you about Akihito, but I...couldn’t.”

“So you’re ashamed of him.” Ryouta sneered. “Is it because Takaba’s a man or because he’s younger than you?”

A prick of anger ached Asami’s heart and he leaned back. “I’m not ashamed of him, but how would you have reacted had I told you about us? Would you have accepted our relationship or would you have acted just like this?”

Maybe it had been Asami’s action of holding him at arm’s length, reminding the boy of the three years being held away from Asami’s heart, but Ryouta screamed at his father. “Maybe you would’ve known how I would’ve reacted if you hadn’t distanced yourself from me, Dad!” 

“Ryouta!”

But the boy had enough of being swayed by Asami’s intense golden eyes.

“No! Listen to me for once in your life! All you’ve ever done is keep me away from you, whether it was for my safety or because you worked to provide for me, but -!” Ryouta rubbed his eyes viciously. “Why keep him close instead of me?!”

A gust of wind rustled the surrounding trees loud enough to fill the thick silence that befell them. For once in his entire life, Asami Ryuichi did not know what to say and his age-old habit of running a hand through his hair kicked in. Were it not for Kirishima Yuna’s grave right beside them, he would’ve smoked a cigarette. The woman never liked it when he smoked in front of Ryouta.

“I,” Asami started. “I...it’s not that I love him more than I love you, Ryouta.”

“It seems like it.”

“No!” Asami said. “My love for you and Akihito are different, but they’re equally intense. What happened was…”

“What?!”

Asami swallowed hard but grit his teeth and shoved his fisted hands into his pockets. “I...made a mistake. I’m sorry.”

Ryouta and Kirishima gasped. It’s not every day a man such as Asami, who destroyed those who dared trample over his pride, to humble himself. The graveyard really seemed like purgatory now with this sudden abolishment of a deadly sin.

Ryouta didn’t move an inch as he watched that tall, iron skyscraper crumble before him.

“I...need to be alone, Dad.”

Asami bowed his head and walked away from his son to find comfort with Yuna and Kirishima. The bespectacled secretary jumped at the opportunity while Asami called Suoh. His words were lost in the wind to Ryouta and Kirishima but the two didn’t notice as they began recalling their favorite memories with Yuna. 

“-and she laughed at me,” Kirishima said.

Ryouta laughed until Asami approached them again. “Kirishima, Ryouta, I’m leaving.” His golden gaze turned to Ryouta, but the boy avoided it. “Do you need a ride or are you staying a little longer?”

“I want to stay.”

Asami raised a hand towards Ryouta but dropped it, nodding at Kirishima, before slowly turning his back on them. 

~*~

Freezing ocean winds howled loudly at the docks and clawed savagely at the warehouses and ships that prevented it from freezing the rest of the city. Deep blues and purples washed over the sky and drowned any trace of the sun’s gold light, but there was one speck of gold it couldn’t touch. Akihito’s blonde hair swayed in the wind while he slumped on top of the wooden stumps that ships tied themselves to, staring out into the dark abyssal ocean.

“Akihito…” Asami said as he approached his lover from behind.

Akihito wiped his teary eyes. “Asami.” He sneered without turning around.

The businessman tried putting a hand on his shoulder, but Akihito slapped it off. “Akihito, look at me.”

“I’m tired, Asami. I’m tired of you and your lies, your forceful ways, your secrets, your way of living. I’m tired!”

Those bitter words rode the winds to slam into Asami and rattle his bones as a means of punishment because, although Akihito wanted to slap Asami, he couldn’t bring himself to raise his hand. The businessman tried bringing his lover closer, but Akihito dodged.

“Sex isn’t going to work this time, Asami! You can’t use sex to make me forget the fact that you hid a fucking kid from me and that I basically betrayed a good friend!”

Akihito tried running away but Asami captured him forcefully like he’d captured his heart a long time ago; his large and dark frame threatening to drown Akihito’s light. “Akihito-!”

“No!”

“Please,” Asami whispered into his ear.

The blonde stilled and for a moment they stood silently, letting the wind slam into them. Asami tucked his nose into Akihito’s hair and neck.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Use your mouth, dumbass!” Akihito shoved Asami away.

They stood miles apart, but Asami tried getting closer again. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It is!” Akihito’s voice cracked when Asami embraced him again. Tears glittered in his hazel eyes like a thousand stars. “You just think of the damn words you want to say and you say them!”

“I didn’t trust you back then!”

Asami pushed Akihito away but didn’t let go. “I didn’t trust you just as much as you didn’t trust me but-!”

“But nothing! Because what I’m hearing is that you still don’t trust me! You really thought that I’d leave you because you had a kid?! Fucking shit Asami, I didn’t leave you even after you raped me, and I didn’t leave you after I got kidnapped for being your lover, but you still don’t trust me to stay with you because of a secret love child?!”

“I do trust you! I trust you can take care of yourself enough that I didn’t hire a detective! That’s why I was going to tell you about Ryouta soon.”

“And when is ‘soon’?! Later this year or the next?!”

Both men stared at each other while gasping for breath. It’s as if they’d run a marathon with how strong their hearts were beating, but it’s the adrenaline a body in fight-or-flight mode uses to numb the pain. And though they were hurting each other, they comforted each other the only way they knew how. Teeth bit lips and necks and tongues twisted while hands groped and wandered. Each rough touch burned red-hot, a fire igniting inside them not even the cool ocean wind could extinguish, hoping they could hurt the other so badly they’d never forget. The pain, the pleasure, the reason they stayed together.

They looked each other in the eyes without moving away, Asami admiring Akihito’s starry tears that fell down his rosy cheeks. 

“You’re cruel, Asami. You make me into someone I don’t like. A traitor, a whore, a leech, and everything in between!” Akihito tried glaring at Asami, but his despair twisted his face into a pained grimace. “I can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough to forgive you even after everything.”

Asami’s body tensed. He’s acknowledged before that his lover is a kind person who trusted others too much, he’d teased and sometimes mocked Akihito about it, but it just clicked in his head just how much Akihito trusted him. He, who raped Akihito in more ways than one, hurt his son by distancing himself, killed and blackmailed for a living, sold tickets to hell as guns and drugs, had been trusted and forgiven to the very end. His body trembled hard enough to make Akihito think Asami was having a seizure.

“Are you okay, Asami?! What’s happening? Suoh! Kirishima!” Akihito yelled into the wind.

Akihito is right when he said that Asami changed him, he’d humanized the angel by awakening carnal desires and teaching him how to be a sinner, but he didn’t realize how much he’d changed Asami. Demons like the businessman don’t feel genuine remorse and don’t crave forgiveness as he does now.

“Akihito,” Asami whispered. “One more time…”

Suoh ran to his boss and picked him up from where he’d fallen to his knees without his knowing. “Forgive me just one more time...”

~*~

Asami could honestly say that birthday had been the worst one he’d ever had. 

The following days had been even worse.

Ryouta hadn’t called or visited him, and he didn’t answer or receive Asami, but Kirishima told Asami that he’d gone to study abroad. The boy had explained to Kirishima that he needed to get away and clear his head. For how long? No one knew, but Asami didn’t get the chance to say goodbye because Kirishima told him days later as Ryouta requested.

Akihito should’ve moved out of the penthouse and continued his studies. He shouldn’t have cared that after his son left, Asami had been heartbroken to where he got drunk for a week and left Sion in Kirishima’s hands.

Instead, Akihito had simply taken up the empty bedroom next to Asami’s and cared for the older man during that week. In fact, it’s because Akihito had stayed that Asami hadn’t turned that week into the rest of his life. Asami didn’t know why Akihito had stayed, even though he’d left the door wide open, and he was grateful the boy had, but he was burning with curiosity. So when they were lounging around the penthouse one Sunday morning, Asami asked.

“Why did I stay?” Akihito repeated. He tasted the soup he made for breakfast and decided it was good enough to serve. Asami watched him take off his apron and take the bowls to the table. “Well, I guess it’s because you realized your mistake and I’m a glutton for punishment, no thanks to you!” Akihito teased. “But, I guess it’s also because I love you.”

Asami’s eyes widened.

“Now, sit down before the food gets cold, I’m hungry!” Akihito said with a grin.

Things weren’t like they used to be, but Asami could keep going and hope he could fix everything because Akihito stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh? I hope you guys are doing okay and that 2021 is starting off on the right foot for you.
> 
> First things first, I'm sorry it took forever to update this. I like to keep my deadlines but December changed my life drastically and it took all of January to adjust.
> 
> Second, happy late everything lol. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, and anything else I missed. 
> 
> Third, can we just take a second and talk about the updates that happened in the Finder Series manga?! I don't want to spoil anything (though I'm sure most of you have read it already) but Maxim? Alex? The betrayal? I'm scared for the future lol
> 
> By the way, any Hetalia fans reading this? I just want to know who's excited about the anime coming out this year?
> 
> Anywho, that's it. Hope you've enjoyed this shit story and thank you for sticking with it :)


End file.
